


Exclusively Shut In Together

by GayBaeJJ



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: AU, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBaeJJ/pseuds/GayBaeJJ
Summary: SPOILERS: This is an AU where instead of Sunny and Basil shutting themselves in after what they did, they only exclusively hang out with each other. Set in Basil's Point of View. This isn't a happy fic.
Relationships: Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Exclusively Shut In Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first time writing a piece of literature in 3 years! I used to be a somewhat popular creator for a specific fandom on Wattpad like 3+ years ago, but I feel like I got popular because I was writing for a specific group in the fandom as well as the particular age groups that read my stories, so I'm happy to hear what you guys think about my current writing and am definitely open to any criticisms. I want to get better. Words have always been hard for me to use properly since I was little and am Neurodivergent. Anyways, that's enough about me, please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy!

I walked into Sunny's house and saw him sitting by the door with his arms wrapped around his legs. He was waiting for me to show up. I have been over to his house every day to help keep him calm after... what happened. Today was the 4th anniversary of Mari's funeral, so I knew I needed to be here for him today now more than ever. Sunny had gotten up from where he was sitting and rushed over to hug me. I hugged him back, and we stayed like that for a couple of minutes. The entire time I felt him shaking. I had tried my best not to shake because I knew I needed to be strong for Sunny. 

"Hey, Sunny. Don't worry, I'm here now. I brought my photo album! Let's head to your room so we can look at it again." I said to Sunny as I released him from my grasp.

Sunny nodded his head and led the way to his room. On our way there, Mewo had noticed our presence and immediately sped towards the piano room. Mewo has been distant from Sunny and I since the accident. She must have been there when it happened. I don't blame her for avoiding us, but I can tell it pangs at Sunny's heart every time he sees her avoid him, because it pangs at mine, too. We eventually got to Sunny's room and sat on his bed. I stared at the empty space where Mari's bed used to be before I zoned back in to what I was here for. I set the photo album between us and opened it.

"Flip through the pages whenever you like, Sunny." I told him, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

Sunny nodded and started looking at my photo album. He was about three pages in before he broke down crying. I leaned over to hug him tightly and he hugged me back just as tight. He sobbed into my pastel green shirt, staining my shoulder with his tears. It always hurts seeing Sunny crumble before me. It reminds me just how much I need to be there for him. After he stopped crying, he let me go and stared out of his window. And then he spoke.

"Mewo has been mewing in the piano room at night. She's been doing it for a week now. I think she knows how much it tears me up inside. I haven't been able to sleep at all, Basil. The guilt is eating me up inside. I-I want to confess what we did, Basil." Sunny said, the exhaustion apparent in his voice. I felt the nervousness begin to creep its way throughout my body.

"B-but Sunny, you can't do that! We'll get in major trouble! We'll go to jail forever and everyone will hate us-"

" **Everyone already does hate us, Basil!** " Sunny interrupted me, yelling. "We've been ignoring our friends for 4 _freaking_ years, of course they hate us! Your parents aren't even around, my dad left us and my mom can't even look me in the eyes anymore without seeing Mari! How can you keep going like this and not suffer?" Tears were falling from his eyes again.

I was floored at his outburst. It made my tears come out stronger and it also made me angry.

"You think I don't feel guilty about what happened!? Sunny, I helped you cover up the accidental murder of someone we all loved for heaven's sake! I wake up every morning and I can't even look at the sunrise without feeling like suffocating knowing that we took away Mari's ability to see any more. I don't even feel right taking care of my plants. I feel like a fraud, giving life to things when I've helped take a life away! And you _dare_ to accuse me of feeling like I'm not suffering?!" I yelled back. It was Sunny's turn to look floored. I took a deep breath and thought for a bit.

"Look, we know how to help each other, Sunny. We've been helping each other with stuff since we met. As long as we have each other, we'll be okay! We have to be okay! We just need each other..." I repeated. I leaned over and kissed Sunny on his forehead impulsively. "I promise I'll never leave your side. But I can't stay by your side if we get taken away from each other! I need you to promise me that you won't leave me so I can keep my promise and so we can continue to help each other!" I said, the desperation projecting through my voice. 

I know that what I'm doing and how I'm feeling is wrong, but losing Sunny from my life is the absolute worst thing that can happen to me. I don't want to go on if Sunny isn't by my side. I love him too much to lose him. My guilt is eating me alive, but I have Sunny to help me stay grounded.

"I-I promise..." Sunny said after a few minutes of silence that felt like years, looking deadpan like he usually does.

He hugged me and slowly pulled me down towards the bed so we were in a cuddling position. After a few minutes, I was going to say something but then I noticed that Sunny was asleep. I wrapped my arms around him and eventually fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be vocal of any kinds of criticism you have, I want to get better. One thing I noticed while proofreading is that Sunny and Basil maaaaay have gotten a little out of character, but I like the direction I went in. It feels more real and shows the frustration of seeing your accomplice almost every day for the past 4 years while your own guilt is destroying you from the inside out. I'm also very bad with endings so sorry if it seems abrupt!


End file.
